


like a hug on the inside

by thespacenico



Series: klancemas 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Just Knows Lol, Jealous Keith, Keith Really Likes Whipped Cream, M/M, Possible Miscommunication, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacenico/pseuds/thespacenico
Summary: klancemas day 2: hot cocoa





	like a hug on the inside

**Author's Note:**

> big big big thank you to devon who has been my beta for these first two prompts!!! i appreciate her very much and you should check out her stuff when you can!

**T. Shirogane > Keith K**  
December 2nd, 3:17 PM

 **T. Shirogane:** hey kiddo  
tell everyone to come to the kitchen

 **Keith K:** why?  
and don’t call me that

 **T. Shirogane:** okay kiddo

 **Keith K:** you’re the worst

 **T. Shirogane:** :’-(

 **Keith K:** i’m ignoring you now

 **T. Shirogane:** alright wait wait wait  
we’re making hot chocolate

 **Keith K:** who’s we?

 **T. Shirogane:** …  
adam’s making hot chocolate

 **Keith K:** oh well in that case  
coming

 **T. Shirogane:** okay first of all, rude!  
second of all, i’m hiding the whipped cream

 **Keith K:** wait no i’m sorry  
shiro please

 **T. Shirogane:** >:-)

 **Keith K:** no one uses noses for emoticons anymore shiro

 **T. Shirogane:** on second thought  
maybe i’ll just eat all the whip myself

 **Keith K:** OKAY  
you win jeez i’m getting everyone

 **T. Shirogane:** thanks kiddo :-)

 **Keith K:** ugh

Keith finds Hunk and Pidge in the library, lying on their stomachs on the floor surrounded by what looks like old technical manuals for—something; probably because Adam is a nerd and there’s an entire shelf full of them. “Hey, Adam’s making hot chocolate in the kitchen.”

They both look up from the particularly large book in front of them, Pidge’s glasses skewed a little on her nose. Hunk sits up. “With milk?” he asks hopefully.

“Like there’s any other way,” Keith scoffs.

Pidge heaves the book shut and pushes her glasses up her nose. “Since when are you such a hot cocoa snob?”

“Blame Adam,” Keith shrugs as they climb to their feet, his gaze sweeping around the rest of the room and finding it empty. A funny sort of feeling begins to bubble in his stomach as he slowly realizes who’s missing. He doesn’t like it. And it’s dumb, because it’s not like—there’s no reason for him to feel like— _that._

“Hello,” Pidge waves a hand in his face. “Keith?”

 _Don’t be weird about it,_ he thinks. _Don’t be—weird._ He clears his throat. “Uh, where’s Lance and Allura?”

He tries to ignore the way Hunk and Pidge glance at each other like they know something. Like they know— _something._ “I think they went upstairs to check out the movie room Shiro was talking about,” Hunk offers cautiously.

“Okay,” Keith says.

Pidge looks unconvinced. “Keith,” she starts.

“Okay,” Keith repeats, pushing himself away from the doorway. “Nothing. I’ll just—” _Don’t be weird,_ his brain yells again. Hunk and Pidge blink at him with those— _looks_ on their faces and he wishes they would. Not. “I’m just gonna—” He turns on his heel to walk back into the hallway and also so he doesn’t have to keep looking at them look at him like that. “I’ll go get them.”

He restlessly clenches and unclenches his fists at his sides as he walks up the wooden steps to the third floor, feeling a little unbalanced. The uncomfortable feeling in his stomach grows a little. He scowls. “Whatever,” he mutters to himself. “Fine.”

 _You’re being weird,_ his brain says. _They’re friends._

There’s no reason to jump to conclusions. As far as he knows, Lance doesn’t even have a crush on Allura anymore. Not that he cares, it’s not like he’s—oh. Maybe he’s— _oh._ Oh no.

Keith shoves his fists into his pockets. “M’not jealous,” he mumbles as he heads for the movie room at the end of the hall. “I’m not— _jealous.”_

He slows as he approaches the door, but he pauses when he reaches out to push it open and hears Lance’s and Allura’s voices from inside. They’re speaking too softly for him to make anything out, but it still makes his heart sink a little in his chest, which is—stupid. All he has to do is open the door and tell them everyone’s going to the kitchen. He drums his fingers against his thigh and glares at the door. It’s either curiosity or a sort of dread of what he’ll see that makes him push it open only slightly to peek inside.

His eyes take a few seconds to adjust to the dimmed lights before they make out the three couches, arranged like they would be if in an actual movie theater. And Lance and Allura are sitting at the front, murmuring quietly to one another. He can only see half of Lance’s face, his back turned on the couch, but he can see Allura and she’s—smiling. Smiling at Lance, like maybe—

 _I’m not jealous,_ he thinks.

But his stomach drops when Allura reaches out to place a gentle hand on Lance’s shoulder, and he can see Lance lift his head a little to smile back—

Keith turns and walks back down the hallway.

He stops when he reaches the bottom of the stairs on the second floor again, gripping the banister and taking a deep breath. The logical part of his brain tells him that he’s overreacting. The other part just—doesn’t care, apparently. He pushes a hand through his hair. Shakes his head. “Stupid,” he mutters.

Whatever, he’ll just—text them.

**Keith K > lancey lance and Princess**  
December 2nd, 3:27 PM

 **Keith K:** couldn’t find you guys so  
hot chocolate in the kitchen

 **lancey lance:** NICE  
coming!! :)

Adam glances at Keith from his place at the stove as he walks (stomps a little, maybe) into the kitchen. “It’s about time you showed up. The milk’s almost ready.”

“Okay,” Keith responds, turning and pressing his back next to the counter beside Adam with his hands shoved in his pockets. He can see Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge trying to start a fire in the fireplace over in the living room.

“Where’s Lance and Allura?”

Keith shrugs. “Coming.”

He looks determinedly at the floor as Adam steps in front of him, head tilted and one hand on his hip. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing.”

Then Allura and Lance appear at the bottom of the stairs, laughing together about something and Keith hunches a little bit.

Adam turns and follows his line of sight. “Oh.”

“Nothing,” Keith repeats firmly. “I’m fine.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“It’s fine.”

“Okay,” Adam says, and pats his shoulder and then returns to the milk.

He helps Adam stir the chocolate mix into all of the mugs, maybe to distract himself from whatever’s going on in the living room, or from—them. Adam calls everyone to come into the kitchen while Keith goes into the fridge to find the whipped cream, because at this point that’s all he really wants.

Shiro raises a questioning eyebrow when Keith turns to him as everyone walks in. He squints at him. “Where is it?”

The corners of Shiro’s mouth turn up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

And maybe because Adam decides to take pity on Keith and his current—situation, he says: “He threw it into the snow outside.” And then Shiro gasps in betrayal and Keith smacks at him and everyone else just sort of watches in confusion as he marches over to the front door and goes barefoot into the snow to retrieve the whipped cream tossed halfway across the yard.

He suffers through watching Lance dump marshmallows into Allura’s hot chocolate, because she’s never tried them before and _you’ll love it, I promise! They get all melty and gooey at the top and then when you drink it, it’s like a hug on the inside._

Keith piles a decent amount of whipped cream into his mug, and then Lance grins at him over the counter and Keith tries to be mad about how it still makes his heart do that backflip thing it always does.

“Got enough whipped cream there, buddy?”

Keith glances back down at his mug. “No.” Lance huffs a laugh as he picks up the can again and adds another inch or two to the pile until there’s enough that it starts to lean a little.

He feels a little bad at the selfish relief he feels when Allura leaves to sit in the living room where everyone else has made themselves comfortable. Lance grabs the bag of marshmallows and starts to pour them into his mug.

“Hey, how many of these do you think I can fit into my mouth?”

The question is dumb enough that all of Keith’s annoyance and irritation and—not jealousy—melts away, and he snorts.

“I don’t know, you have a pretty big mouth,” Keith replies, laughing when Lance throws a marshmallow at him.

“Rude!”

Keith takes a long sip of hot chocolate to hide his smile as Lance climbs onto one of the stools behind the counter. “Aren’t you going to sit in the living room?”

“I don’t see _you_ going to sit in the living room,” Lance points out.

“So?”

“So, we’re all staying in the same house and I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.”

Keith slowly lowers his mug, staring at him. “Oh.”

“Plus, I’m sure you’ve missed me,” Lance adds with a grin, and Keith rolls his eyes even though it’s maybe kind of true but he would never in a million years admit to it.

“You’re drowning your marshmallows,” he says, watching as Lance pokes all of the slowly melting white lumps underneath the surface of his cocoa.

“And you’re suffocating your hot chocolate,” Lance responds, gesturing toward Keith’s mountain of whipped cream that’s starting to droop a little.

Keith just shrugs, pulling his sweater sleeves down over his hands before picking up his mug again and going to take another sip. He stops when Lance looks at him with a funny sort of smile on his face. “What?”

Lance just shakes his head and ducks his head to take a sip of hot chocolate. “Nothing.”

Keith squints at him. “You’re making fun of me.”

His smile grows. “I’m not,” he insists.

“It starts to burn if you hold it for too long. It’s hot, Lance.”

“I should hope so,” Lance raises an eyebrow. “It is called hot chocolate.”

Keith rolls his eyes again. “You’re impossible.”

“Impossibly charming,” Lance supplies.

“More like impossibly—impossible.”

“Ooh,” Lance nods. “Good one, Keith.”

He laughs as Keith sighs, even though he’s hiding another smile behind his whipped cream. “Whatever. Just don’t let it go to your head. Your mouth is already big enough.”

Lance just throws another marshmallow at him.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.taxashi.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
